goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Osborne and Likeplaneboy escape Canada and get WSP
Characters Daniel Osborne-Dave Likeplaneboy-Princess Daniel Osborne's dad-Alan Likeplaneboy's dad-Dallas Shawn Brunner-Steven HiddenInTheBasement-Young Guy Minami Luna-Kimberly Barney-Kidaroo Starscream-Wise Guy Wallace-David/Evil Genius/Zack Princess-herself Taylor Jolicoeur-Salli Leopold Slikk (AGK)-Stephan (German Voice) Jazzi-Salli Noodle-Kendra Custard-Jennifer Ka-Chung-Amy Foo-Ivy Cloe-Susan Plot WSP stands for Warren-Style Punishments. Anyway, Daniel Osborne and Likeplaneboy escape Scotland, make the openings to PBMC2 1977 with the Neon Mickey Disney Logo, Wall-e 1985, Ratatouille 1988, and RSBCVE 1980 with the Neon Mickey Disney Logo Real Not Fake. They also go to see Planes in Theatres, which is also made by Disney. Their father notices that they escaped from Canada, made four openings to movies, and went to see Planes in theatres. They call Shawn Brunner and now Daniel Osborne and Likeplaneboy have Warren-Style punishments. Afterwards, the Save-Ums beat them up for that. Transcript Daniel Osborne: We hate it here in Canada. Likeplaneboy: Me too. Daniel Osborne: Let's escape it right now. (back home) Daniel Osborne: Now that we're home, let's make the openings to movies. (after doing so) Likeplaneboy: We did it. We made the opening to Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 1977 with the Neon Mickey Disney Logo Real Not Fake, Walle 1985 Real Not Fake, Ratatouille 1988 Real Not fake and Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever 1980 with the Neon Mickey Disney Logo Real Not Fake. Now let's see Planes in Theatres. Daniel Osborne's dad: Oh my god! Daniel Osborne and Likeplaneboy shouldn't have escaped from Canada, made four fake VHS openings, and saw Planes in Theatres! I will notify Shawn Brunner about this! Shawn Brunner: Why did you call me? Daniel Osborne's dad: My son and Likeplaneboy escaped Canada, made four fake VHS openings and saw Planes in Theatres! Shawn Brunner: Oh my god! Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 was released in 2015, not 1977! Besides, it didn't have a Neon Mickey logo! That movie is not made by Disney! It's made by Columbia! Wall-e did not come out in 1985! It came out in 2008! Ratatouille did not come out in 1988! It came out in 2007! Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever did not come out in 1980! It came out in 1989! That movie did not have the Neon Mickey Logo also! Thanks for telling me that! I will call my friends when they get back! (after DO and LPB came back) Shawn Brunner: Daniel Osborne and Likeplaneboy, you have some visitors! HiddenInTheBasement: I'm HiddenInTheBasement! You are bad users on Youtube! Minami Luna: I'm Minami Luna also known as Pretty LazyTown and Save-Ums Fan Girl! We can't believe you escaped Canada! Barney: I'm Barney the Dinosaur! Start watching my shows! Starscream: I'm Starscream! Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 and Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever weren't made by Disney! Wallace: I'm Wallace from Wallace and Gromit! You just lost your Disney memories! Princess: I'm Princess! Next time you make a grounded video out of me, I will call the Save-Ums and they will beat you up! Taylor Jolicoeur: I'm Taylor Jolicoeur! You two will not join Team Family! Leopold Slikk: I'm Leopold Slikk known as Angry German Kid! I will beat you two up with my keyboard! Shawn Brunner: This will teach you a strong and painful lesson! You will be forced to wear diapers! HiddenInTheBasement: You will eat foods you don't like! Minami Luna: You will watch any videos not made by Disney! Barney: You will be forced to watch my shows! Starscream: You will listen to music you hate! Wallace: I agree with Starscream! Princess: Unlike Warren, I always get rewards! This should be known as Princess Style Rewards unlike you two! Taylor Jolicoeur: We will make grounded videos out of you! Leopold Slikk: Your accounts will be closed! Daniel Osborne's dad: You heard the visitors! You both have to watch the videos not made by Disney or you're grounded! Daniel Osborne: Back off! Likeplaneboy: We wish all of you were dead from aliens! Daniel Osborne's dad: Daniel Osborne and Likeplaneboy, how dare you wish us we were dead from aliens? That's it, 6 creatures will beat you up. Do you who they are? I'll give you a hint. One has fairy powers, one has flying powers, one has psychic powers, one has ground powers, one has water powers and one has fire powers. Daniel Osborne: We don't want to be beaten up by Jazzi, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, Foo and Cloe! Likeplaneboy: I agree with Daniel Osborne! Daniel Osborne's dad: That's right! The Save-Ums are going to beat you up! Jazzi: (using fairy powers) This is what you will get for escaping our country, making four fake VHS openings and seeing Planes in Theatres. Prepare for some bleeding! Noodle: (using flying powers) Prepare for some bleeding! Custard: (using psychic powers) Prepare for some bleeding! Ka-Chung: (using ground powers) Prepare for some bleeding! Foo: (using water powers) Prepare for some bleeding! Cloe: (using fire powers) Prepare for some bleeding! (Robbie Rotten then hides the Save-Ums beating Daniel Osborne and Likeplaneboy up) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Series based on The Save-Ums Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Daniel Osborne Gets Grounded